The Red Bomber's Quest
by Chaokachu
Summary: When Rock becomes really sick, Blues, aka Proto Man, will do everything in his power to get the resources to help him!
1. A Broken Heart and a Damaged Core

The Red Bomber's Quest, Part 1: A Broken Heart and a Damaged Core

The Mega Man franchise doesn't belong to me. It's Capcom's, and we all know it.

Enjoy!

**At the lab… **

It was late evening in the lab, and Rock, Roll and their brother Blues were just heading off to bed. Roll got a room all to herself, and Rock and Blues had to share but they didn't mind. After all, it was a part of being siblings.

"Hey, Rock? Are you feeling OK?" Blues called down the stairs to his little brother as they climbed the stairs, noticing how sluggish the usually perky Rock was.

"Yeah… just…" Rock stopped midsentence to yawn. "Just really tired." he finished. The two bots went to bed after greeting goodnight to their creator/father, Dr Light and Roll, Rock's twin sister.

Blues slumped onto his bed and pulled out a small games console, and started playing with it. Rock, who was wearing plain blue pyjamas and slippers, quietly asked "Can I watch you play?"

"Sure you can!" Blues replied cheerfully to his smaller bro. He patted the space beside him, as if to say "Come sit here!". Rock got up from his bed and sat watching the Red Bomber's game. It was definitely fun, but the older brother noted that his little sibling was finding it hard to stay awake. He kept yawning, and nearly fell asleep with his head on his brother's shoulder.

**Later… **

"Rock, you should get some sleep. You look exhausted." Blues sighed, packing up his game console. Rock was practically asleep at that point though, so the bigger boy bot picked up his sibling, laid him on the correct bed and pulled the duvet over his tired little body. "Sweet dreams, little brother." Blues smiled, before walking over to his bed, getting under his duvet and drifting into a deep sleep.

A while past midnight, Blues was startled awake by the sound of someone moaning and crying a little in pain. Tiny beads of sweat stood out on his forehead as he stood up nervously. He glanced over at Rock, then suddenly gasped in fright and walked quickly over to his bedside, before kneeling down beside him.

Rock was the one making the noises. Even in the dark, Blues realised how pale and pained his little brother's face looked, even though he was asleep. There was a sticky blackish-red substance covering one wrist messily, and it was on his bedsheets too, and a closer look at it revealed that a coolant line in the Unarmoured Blue Bomber's wrist had ruptured, so the fluid that was supposed to stop him from overheating had bled across his wrist. This was confirmed by how unnaturally warm Rock's forehead felt when Blues carefully rested his hand across.

"Little bro! Wake up, please!" he pleaded, quietly at first but then louder. "Rock!" he shouted, shaking him carefully but firmly. No response. Only his tiny sleep-cries of pain.

Blues stood up and stared at the horrible situation Rock was in.

He tried his best to work out what was going on, why Rock had suddenly become so sick and injured to the point of near unconsciousness. Nothing came to mind, and his anxiety reached its peak. Finally, Blues sprinted as fast as possible to Dr Light's room, tears streaming down his face. The scientist and parent of the three robot children was asleep.

"Dad! Dad, wake up, now! Rock's become really unwell!" Blues yelled urgently. Dr Light woke up and asked "What?" worriedly, seeing Blues in anxious tears.

"Rock's really sick, Dad! He keeps crying and moaning, but he won't wake up, and he has a fever, and I think a coolant line in his wrist busted!" Blues started sobbing. He couldn't handle what was going on. It was too traumatic, and it was late, so being like a tired 14 year old, Blues' moods easily shifted. Dr Light stood up and ran after his eldest son as they headed into the boy's room. As they walked in, Blues realised that Rock's condition had worsened. He now looked even paler, but had a reddish flush across his cheeks and nose, more of the fluid had bled out and he wasn't making a sound anymore except for his short, sharp attempts at breathing.

"Oh no… Blues, go get Roll." Dr Light ordered, picking up his younger son and carrying him out of the room.

**In Roll's room… **

"You're n-not joking. It's seriously t-true that Rock really is super sick?" Roll sniffed quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. After Blues had explained the situation to her, she was at first reluctant to believe what was going on, but once it kicked in what her brother was saying, she looked anxious and worried.

"I'm really sorry, Roll, but this isn't a prank, and Dad needs us." the Red Bomber shakily whispered. The two robot children, hand in hand, walked along silently to the repairs lab.

**In the Repairs lab… **

"Blues… Roll… there's something that I need to tell you about." Dr Light called sadly from the actual lab itself. The two bots quietly walked in, only to spot their brother with his chest panel open, wires hooked up to his power core, which was flickering and sparking weakly. The father of the three children turned around to face them. He was tearful, which was a really bad sign.

"Y-yes, Father?" both children stuttered at the same time. Dr Light took a deep breath, before quietly seating himself and the two kids on chairs. "I'm sorry to tell you this so late at night, but… Rock's power core has severely malfunctioned, to the point of life-threatening damage. He's in a comatose state and might not survive much longer." the father whispered.

Blues simply stared in shock and Roll clung to her brother like he was the last person in the world, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Y-you can fix his core though, right?" Blues asked quietly. Dr Light looked at him, not quite in the eye, and said the most heartbreaking 12 words:

"He's dying, and there is nothing I can do without the materials."

This hit the Light siblings so hard, that Roll began sobbing loudly. Blues, on the other hand…

Out of his tiredness, shock and upset, Blues felt his legs buckle beneath him, he stopped feeling anything, and blacked out on the floor.

**Next part of The Red Bomber's Quest, Blues has an idea - - - but what is it, and will it work? **


	2. The Plan

The Red Bomber's Quest, Part 2: The Plan

Any characters mentioned in this aren't mine, so sorry.

_Last time, Rock fell into a comatose state with a high fever, and a ruptured wrist, thanks to a severe power core malfunction. Dr Light unfortunately doesn't have the materials to repair Rock, and the Blue Bomber doesn't have long left. _

**In the boy's room…**

"W… what?"

Blues was lying on his bed, and he thought at first that the horror from last night was just a dream. He then looked over at Rock's bed, only to remember by the fact that it was empty and there were stains on his bedsheets. He sat up, a fresh wave of remorse washing over him, and he sighed depressedly. He'd grown so attached to Rock ever since he saved the smaller bot's life when he was crushed under collapsing debris, and now that attachment, that feeling of love and fuzzy warmth that seeing Rock smile gave him, it was dying along with the little hero. Even so, he still wanted to see him again, and so walked into the repair lab.

Rock had been transferred to a workbench with glass walls surrounding it, the same one he'd been created on, born on in a sense. There was still wires attached to his failing core, but he now had a small tube connected with the rupture in his wrist, supplying him with the cooling fluid.

"I'm so sorry, little bro. I wonder if you can hear me, but, well… your core is breaking up, basically. It malfunctioned to the point of severe damage." Blues sighed, head against the glass that Rock was kept behind. It pained him to see his brother like that. Dr Light came in to see Blues quietly talking to Rock, telling him how amazing and brave he was. It was heartbreaking and heartwarming at the same time, so hard to understand the feelings. Blues looked up to see his father, and quietly asked "How long do you think he has left?"

"I'd say about only a few days, maybe less. His power levels have been… erratic." Dr Light shook his head slowly, sadly. He placed his arm on Blues' shoulder and stroked his sticky-out hair with one hand.

The teenage bot stared at his smaller brother, a brother who wasn't going to be around by the end of the week. The feeling of remorse laid heavily within his mechanical heart.

Then, it hit him.

"Dad, Dr Wily might have the things to repair Rock! I know, it's a really bad idea, but he still owes us a favour, right?" Blues explained

"Blues, I can't have him repair Rock. You know what he'd do to win, sabotage and bring him over to his side! How do think _Quint_ happened?" Dr Light scowled.

"Good point… but if I can infiltrate his base, I can collect the stuff I need! And maybe the Robot Masters can help, too…" the Red Bomber continued. Dr Light stopped scowling at him and replied "A possibility… A risky plan, but it could work. Go wake up Roll. She'll need to know about this, after all."

**Roll's room…**

Blues sprinted upstairs and into his sister's room. "Roll! Wake up, we have a plan that could save Rock's life!" he yelled enthusiastically. It was the first time in the past few hours that he wasn't depressed, and he was definitely enjoying the feeling. Roll immediately sat up and asked "You mean it? Y-you really mean it?!"

"Yes! Dad needs us, so let's go now, sis!"

Roll, still in her nightdress, leapt out of bed and ran alongside Blues to the repair lab. When they got there, some of the Robot Masters, namely Ice Man, Guts Man, Wood Man and Shadow Man were waiting. They'd been told about what had happened last night and they were _worried as all heck. _Ice Man was in hysterical tears, with Guts Man trying to comfort him. Wood Man and Shadow Man were silent, but definitely hurt by what they'd been told. "Robot Masters, I believe that Blues has a plan to save Rock. We need your help though." Dr Light explained. Ice Man immediately stopped sobbing, and the two silent robots looked up, suddenly hopeful.

"Care to elaborate, young Blues?" Wood Man asked in his soft yet strong voice.

Blues began to think of a way to explain his plan. Finally, he came up with this:

He was going to sneak into Wily's base to retrieve the parts for building Rock a new power core. Roll was going to scope out the base for him using the supercomputer's locators. He would need Ice Man to freeze the heat-seeking cameras so he could go undetected, and whilst that was going on, Shadow Man and Wood Man would be distracting any enemies around the place, so that Blues had enough time to get to the parts storage and back for Dr Light to build a new power core. Guts Man would help him by forcing the doors open, and if Wily caught them, intimidation tactics.

Each of the people present (Asides from Rock) clapped quietly once Blues finished explaining what to do.

"Shall we launch, Father?" Blues asked Dr Light. The scientist nodded, and in a flash of white light, Blues armoured up into Proto Man!

"Let's go, team!" he shouted as they ran together from the building.

**Phase one of Proto Man's plan will launch tomorrow! How will the plan fair? How long will it take to find Wily's base? Will they succeed, and if so, in time to save Rock? Wait and see what tomorrow brings! **


	3. A Rivalry of the Better Kind

The Red Bomber's Quest, Part 3: A Rivalry of the Better Kind

Y'all know that the characters mentioned in the story aren't mine. All respective rights reserved for Capcom, blah blah blah…

_Blues,_ _now armoured up into Proto Man, has a plan to save Rock! Him and four Robot Masters are on their way to Wily's base to retrieve the parts for Rock's new core, but will their plan succeed, and will they make it in time? _

**With the team… **

"OK, Proto Man. The base is over the oceans, so it might take a day to get there. As soon as you get in, initiate the plan. No hesitation at all, as Rock's life is on the line. Got it?" Roll's voice came over the intercom.

"I've got you, little sis. We're on our way now. Report any changes in his condition to me." he replied as his team sprinted through Mega City.

"Gotcha."

**Back at the Lab… **

Roll sighed tiredly, slumping into her seat in front of the supercomputer. She looked over at Rock, who was still unaware of his situation. Dr Light was doing everything he could to support his power levels at a steady rate, but both knew that it would only be temporary.

"Dad… why did this happen anyway? Rock was in perfect health for so long, and then… his core just fails. Why?" Roll asked miserably.

Dr Light sighed quietly. "Ever since I took him off the Double Gears System, I've noticed that he's had very minor power spikes and drops, but nothing properly noticeable, so minor that not even he's realised. I thought Rock would stabilise himself again after, but I was so deeply wrong to not keep a close eye on him." he admitted. Roll looked at her father with a sad but kind look on her face. "It's not your fault, Dad. All parents make mistakes sometimes." she consoled her parent quietly, walking over and taking his hand. Just then, a loud bleeping came from the supercomputer. "Someone's teleporting into… our garden?" Roll stated confusedly, before running out to the garden. A beam of yellow and black landed straight in front of her, before transforming and showing himself to be none other than Rock's rival and acquaintance, Bass. He was carrying a large black plastic satchel.

"I got a call from Proto Man that a certain blue brat is sick?" the 16-year old teenbot asked, a slight look of worry on his face (Bass called everyone younger than him brats, but he meant no harm by it).

"Yeah… His core started failing, and he can't regulate his power by himself anymore. He's comatose, too..." Roll sighed sadly, before she started to cry. Bass, despite being the edgiest teenbot, hugged Roll and patted her on the back. "It'll be OK, little brat. I'm actually here to help in a way…" Bass smiled reassuringly. A hint of compassion showed itself in his garnet-coloured eyes. Roll looked up at Bass, before taking his hand and leading him inside.

**Back with the five… **

"OK, so from the map that Roll sent, we need to travel halfway across the _dang_ ocean to get to the base and we've not much time." Proto Man explained, emphasising dang.

"Please watch your language. Anyway, I can create an ice patch to use as a raft and get us over there!" Ice Man replied. He inhaled deeply, before spitting icy wind at the water. A large chunk of ice formed within a few moments. "Good going, little bro!" Guts Man laughed, slapping the tiny bot on the back and sending him sprawling onto the ground. Wood Man and Shadow Man helped him up while shooting dirty looks at the bigger bot. Everyone boarded the miniature iceberg and each did their best to push off from the shore. Eventually, they made it, and started drifting towards their location.

**Back at the Lab again… **

"So, Bass… let me get this straight; you want to act as a power regulator for Rock and keep him alive by doing so?" Dr Light asked the robotic teen confusedly. He'd never expected Bass to help, so it was a rather unusual scene.

"Well, yes, because… because…" he stuttered a little, eyes closed, obviously still unused to being kind.

"Because?" Roll asked. Bass looked at her, her tiny smirk was enough to give him courage to admit.

"Because if I lose my rival, I'll have no one to train with, to basically be friends with. No one wants to be my friend, except for Rock." he admitted quietly. Dr Light smiled at Bass, who had a nervous pinkish blush across his face, and said "You're a good bot, and we're here for you. Now, we need to set up the power transformers. What voltage does your core use?"

Bass stated his voltage rate, and Dr Light stopped for a second. "That's the exact same as Rock's voltage rate. We don't need to use any transforming machinery then - just the transfusior. Come over here."

After getting Bass laid down on a workbench and his chest panel opened, he was wired up to a machine, as was Rock.

"Now, if at any point you feel tired, Bass, you can ask anyone to get you an E-Tank. You'll need it, after all." Roll explained.

"No need. I brought a few…" Bass smirked as the transfusior was activated. He opened his satchel, to reveal tonnes of E-Tanks, at least a good thirty, and other energy-replenishment items. "What, I'm prepared." he laughed upon seeing Roll's shocked face.

**Now Bass is in the mission to keep Rock alive! Proto Man and his team are on their way to Wily's base, so we'll see how they fair later! **


	4. Big Trouble!

The Red Bomber's Quest Part 4: Big Trouble!

As we all know, our bois and girls at Capcom own Mega Man. Not me, unfortunately.

_Previously, Bass surprisingly got involved on the plan to save Rock. The team are headed to Dr. Wily's fortress and everything is going well. For now._

"Ohmahgosh, stop SHOVING ME!"

"Well, stop treading on my foot!"

"Can both of you be quiet?"

"But you just punched me. Apologize immediately!

The team were in a heated argument as they were cranky from traveling for a day, and kept knocking into each other. Proto Man was doing his best to keep his mouth shut and continue controlling the tiny ice raft, but his group, namely Wood Man, Ice Man, Guts Man and Shadow Man were not helping his mood. Blues was already feeling slightly uncomfortable to vague seasickness, which made him grumpy, and the constant yelling from behind him was doing his head machinery in. But the final straw came when Guts Man and Ice Man got in a shoving match and managed to knock the Red Metal Prototype off the little iceberg.

"RIGHT! THAT'S IT!" he screamed as he pulled himself back up and grabbed his shades, which were floating on the water. His blue-eyed scowl was now visible, and it definitely did not look like the face of mercy. "If ANYONE says anything argumentative again on this trip, you'll all get a pretty good view of the Proto Buster's laser shots. Got it?!" Proto Man screeched, fitting his shades back on his face. The four each nodded silently, frightened. As soon as the leading bot turned his back to the others though, Ice Man elbowed Guts Man in the chest and whispered "Way to go, you big idiot!"

Blues heard and turned his head sharply, just as the two misbehaving bots stood bolt upright again.

**Meanwhile, at Dr. Light's lab...**

Bass sat upon his workbench, stroking the head of his robo-wolf, Treble. He'd summoned his wild canine companion as he became more and more anxious. If there is one thing that a lot of people know about Bass, it's that he gets violent when he's anxious, and he didn't want to lash out at anyone while he was wired up to his ailing rival, so he called on what little comfort he had. Treble at first tried to pick a fight with Rush, Rock's robo-dog, but that had gone wrong when Tango the cat got involved, so he was simply staying by Bass in fright.

...

The edgy teenage Copybot was just dozing off when light metallic footsteps rung out. A young female voice asked "Are you asleep, Bass?"

It was Roll.

Bass was too tired to reply at that point, so he just kept his eyes shut and gave Roll a tiny smirk. Rock's twin sister was heard to stifle a giggle, before the Blue Bomber's rival felt something soft be placed over his dark armoured body - a blanket. Roll then very carefully lifted up Bass' head, and put a pillow down before she walked away, and whispered "Goodnight, Bass. You deserve it."

**The Rescue Team...**

Proto Man sighed as the iceberg finally reached land. He was definitely feeling more than somewhat seasick, shown by the slightly whitish-green tint to his face, and he was irritated out of his mind by his group. So he was immensely joyed to reach land, as it meant the others wouldn't be so cranky. As they all stepped off the icy transport though, a loud creaking was heard, and the five fell though a trapdoor!

Five metallic clangs could be heard as they all hit the bottom...

**Part five will be out eventually! Sorry about not uploading in a while by the way, as I got sick as hecc. I'm better now though. See y'all round!**


	5. Rise to Decline

**The Red Bomber's Quest, Chapter 5: Rise to Decline**

Mega Man doesn't belong to me, the franchise and all mentioned characters belong to Capcom.

_Last time, the group landed at Wily's base... but then fell into a trap! Will they get out and still have enough time to save Rock?_

**Dr. Light's Lab, 08:34PM...**

Roll sighed miserably as she slumped down in the chair next to Rock's workbench. He was currently covered by a thin blanket, but his chest panel was still open, and his failing core was still exposed.

"Rock... why did you have to get sick?" Roll asked sadly, pressing her hand against the glass that was separating her from her beloved twin. Although Rock's eyes remained closed, Roll felt like he was still trying to comfort her... somehow. Or at least until Bass rudely interrupted by suddenly sneezing loudly.

"Sorry, kid." He quickly apologised as Roll gave him a death glare that could probably destroy a Robot Master. She sighed, annoyed by Bass, before walking to the supercomputer.

"Blues, come in. Do you read?" Roll asked over the communicator.

No response.

"Blues! Do you read?" Roll asked again, starting to panic.

Still nothing.

"Blues Light, respond RIGHT NOW or I swear, I will personally beat you to death with my broom!" Roll shouted.

Sometimes, when Blues was pranking her, she'd yell stuff like that at him, and he'd reply by giggling hysterically.

And yet, Blues didn't make a sound.

Tearing off her headphones and tossing them to the ground, Roll darted out the room, muttering "This is bad, this is bad!" over and over again. Bass watched her leave, wondering what was happening, but knowing this probably wasn't good, from the fact she kept saying "this is bad".

**With Blues, Ice Man, Guts Man, Wood Man and Shadow Man...**

"Uuuhngggg..." Blues, or better known Proto Man, groaned loudly as he slowly recovered his consciousness.

Then a searing pain kicked in.

Suddenly gasping in pain, Proto Man put a hand to his face. There was some fluid running down it, and he touched something sticking out of his cheek, just under his left eyelid. It was super painful, and the moment he touched it, he recoiled. As luck would have it, his shades had broken when he'd hit the ground, and a shard of black glass had gotten lodged. There was pain elsewhere too, but the shard he'd found was his concern at that moment.

While Blues tried to deal with the glass situation, the other Robot Masters got up. Ice stumbled to his tiny feet. He practically fainted again though, seeing Blues, and if Shadow Man hadn't been behind him, and awake, he would have hit his head off a cold, hard stone floor.

"Need my help, little one?" Shadow asked with a small chuckle. He noticed Ice's hyperventilating, shaky body pointing somewhere in front of him, before looking at Blues and flinching.

"Yeesh, that's gotta hurt a bunch." Guts Man commented as he got up, rubbing his head. Guts Man helped a silently shocked Wood Man to his feet, who walked over to the Red Metal Prototype.

Blues was trying to pull at the glass, yelping loudly as he did so and clenching his (now visible) eyes shut in pain. He tried this a couple more times before Wood Man kneeled down in front of him, and very gently took Blues' hands away from the shard. "So... about an inch long or so..." he muttered softly, before asking, "How deep in does the glass feel imbedded?

Blues shivered a little, and replied "Not that far in." He knew exactly what Wood Man was about to do, and it was gonna _hurt._

**Back at the Lab...**

"Dad! Dad, where are you!" Roll yelled. Dr. Light came rushing downstairs, before spotting his daughter. "Roll, what's wrong?" he asked. Roll explained an a panicked manner about Blues not picking up.

"Well... try shifting channels to one of the Masters, maybe they'll pick up." Dr. Light replied, concerned.

Roll obeyed him, picking up her headset again and putting it on, before switching through various channels.

"Hello? This is Roll Light, do you read me?" Roll asked, the tension obvious in her voice.

...

"H-h-hello?" a nervous, childish voice answered. Ice Man!

"Ice! Is everyone ok?!" Roll asked, relieved to have an answer.

"Ummm... Blues, uh, kinda has glass stuck in his face." Ice stuttered sheepishly over his end.

Roll honestly couldn't believe her ears. She semi expected something stupid to happen, but Blues? The almost sensible one?

"Is he ok? And, where are you? I can't scope out where you are."

There was suddenly a muffled shriek on Ice Man's end, and the Master replied, "Uh, that's the glass dealt with. We fell into one of Wily's traps, and it might take ages to get out."

Roll suddenly froze up. Ages? "Look, no pressure but ROCK DOESN'T HAVE AGES! He barely has a day or two left!" she yelled in her frustration.

Ice squealed and cut the line off, leaving Roll with empty static.

**That's that done for now. So, now there's been a fight between Ice Man and Roll, Blues got hurt, and they're trapped with not much time left. How are the Rescue Team gonna get out of there now?**


End file.
